Changing Hearts?
by Jewels Light
Summary: With Inu Yasha always running off to Kikyo's side, Kagome is feeling more and more useless. Who could blame her when she turns to someone else for comfort? Rated PG-13 for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Changing Hearts?

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and pals. That credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am pretty sure the idea is mine.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I am stepping away from my usual pairing of Inu Yasha and Kagome...I think. They still haven't told me where they want to go with this storyline. I just know that I woke up with these words in my head. So I will sit back and see where the path leads. I hope that you all like it. As always, read and enjoy.

************************************************************************

Chapter One

Miroku sighed as he watched his two friends fighting...again. They had been arguing almost non-stop since the last time that Kagome had returned from her home. Most of the arguments were based on trivial matters, but they always ran the same course. At first it was just a little yelling, and then the stupid hanyou would make some remark that would earn him a hole in the ground while Kagome was reduced to tears. He had been the one comforting the girl after these fights, and bitter anger was beginning to boil in his gut. It was aimed at one callous half-demon.

Kagome was the purest soul that he had ever met. She was not suited to tears, and not only because they made her soulful eyes red and her beautiful face blotchy. Laughter was her niche in life...her own and that which she brought to the others in their group.

Inu Yasha did not deserve the love that Kagome gave so unconditionally. She waved off his behavior and insults, but Miroku knew that they ate at her memory and heart during the night. Why else would she walk off alone, only to have Miroku find her in tears once again. He followed her not because of his libido but because of his heart. Kagome had touched him (figuratively, although he wouldn't push her away if she had the urge to do so physically) as no one else had. He wanted to comfort her, just as her presence soothed them all. Including the beast, Inu Yasha. Miroku wondered if Kagome had noticed that he had not groped her in weeks. Inu Yasha probably thought that his glares had stopped the groping, but he couldn't be more wrong. He had come to a decision. It was a decision that would take a great deal of self-control and meditation, but he meant to keep it. Kagome needed someone who would cherish her for the treasure that she was. If the half-demon was too blind or dumb to do so, then he would do his damnedest to be that person. He was going to win her over with honesty, respect and kindness.

The monk was drawn out of his thoughts by a lull in the argument. _Ugh, that means that the worst is about to come. _Not realizing he was doing it, he gently moved the sleeping fox child from his lap and laid him on Kagome's sleeping bag. His hand crept out and wrapped around the staff that he always kept near to hand. He returned his attention to the argument just in time to hear Inu Yasha's last statements.

"...don't know what I expected from a mere human. You are just a weak imitation of Kikyo. I sure wouldn't be here with you if I didn't need your help to find the shards." He smirked. The color drained from Kagome's face and he knew he had scored on that point. He felt bad about the low blow, but he wasn't going to take it back. That comment and her silence meant that he had won the argument. He was surprised when she didn't immediately 'Sit' him. He almost fell over when she finally did reply, although it was so soft that anyone even a few feet from her wouldn't have heard. He knew immediately that he had hurt her more than he had meant to, especially when he saw the tears well in her eyes.

"You're right Inu Yasha. I am just a weak imitation. I can't do anything as well as she could..." Her words were cut off when Miroku jumped in front of her, brandishing his staff at the startled half-demon. His normally placid expression was now flushed with anger. Kagome sank to her knees and began to cry.

"That is quite enough Inu Yasha. If you can't keep a civil tongue in your head, I suggest that you leave until you find one. I will no longer stand for the way that you treat Kagome. She does not deserve it."

"What business is it of yours, hentai?" Inu Yasha snarled. He didn't like anyone coming between him and Kagome, especially when he knew that they were right.

"I told you, I am making it my business."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Want to find out?" Miroku asked softly, a cold smile on his face. He was angrier than he could remember ever being in his life. Just the thought that Kagome was beginning to believe that she was as worthless as the hanyou said, made his blood boil. "If you are too stupid to see what you have right in front of you, then maybe someone should take it away."

Inu Yasha stared at the monk in amazement. What was he talking about? Take what away from him? No one was dumb enough to try to take something that belonged to him, with the exception of his brother. He shook his head and turned away from the annoying monk. He also didn't want to see Kagome on her knees, sobbing as if her world had come to an end. He couldn't think with the sound of her crying in his ears.

Suddenly the smell of the grave and spring rain came to him on the night's breeze. He didn't have time for this, Kikyo was near and he needed to go to her. He looked at Kagome quickly to see if she had detected the presence of her incarnate. He could tell that she had by the way that her spine stiffened. He heard her deep sigh.

"Go Inu Yasha, you know that I would never stop you." She got to her feet and trudged toward the tree, where the sleeping kitsune lay. He knew that she was still crying and was torn between the two women that he cared about. But while Kagome would be here with the pervert and the fox child, Kikyo was out there alone. 

"I said go." She whispered. She sat down, with her back to the two men. He knew that he was breaking the promise that he made to remain by her side, and he remembered that she told him that she never expected him to be able to keep it. Finally, he nodded and turned to leave, but was stopped by Miroku's hand on his sleeve. He growled, turning to look at the monk.

"You are five kinds of a fool Inu Yasha." Miroku's dark eyes shone with disgust and just a bit of pity. "That you keep returning to the dead, when you are wanted by the living, is still a mystery to me. But take this as a warning my friend, Kagome may not always be waiting for you to make your decision. She can make one as well." Inu Yasha didn't have time to think about what the monk was saying. He had to get to Kikyo, he could almost hear her calling to him.

"Feh. She will still be here when I get back, and I will be back. Be sure that you don't touch her." With that, he raced off into the night, his nose in the air. Miroku watched him go with a shake of his head, and then turned to go to Kagome's side. She was sitting on the bag, gently stroking Shippo's tail. 

"He went to her again." She stated, her voice flat. It wasn't a question, just a fact that seemed to break her hear just a little more. Miroku couldn't understand the pull that Kikyo had over Inu Yasha. The woman he had known had been dead for 50 years, and from what he had seen, she hadn't returned with sunshine and flowers on her mind. True, he didn't know what she had been like while she was alive, but he could see her clearly as she was now. He was not blinded by love. Kikyo was nothing more than earth and bones in the form of the hanyou's first love. She ran only on hatred and vengeance. She had to steal souls to keep her body mobile. How Inu Yasha could choose a dead woman over the vibrantly alive woman beside him, Miroku would never understand. Kagome was brave, passionate, friendly, loyal, generous, lovely, lithe... he shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't want to deal with those thoughts right now. He would come back to them later. Right now he had to comfort his friend.

"I'm sorry, but yes, he did." She sniffled and nodded. "Kagome, why do you do this to yourself?"

"Do I have a choice? I love him." He heard her voice crack and felt her sorrow. It only made him angry again.

"There is always a choice." He said softly. "Why do you love him? He treats you badly. you deserve better than that." He looked down at his cursed hand. _You deserve better than both of us._

"Do I really Miroku? I really am worthless to him except as..."

"Don't ever say that again." The venom in his voice shocked her, and him as well. His voice gentled, but his dark eyes were still full of fire. "I am sorry for my tone, but don't ever think that you are worthless. It is one thing for a stupid hanyou to say it, but quite another for you to believe it. Don't you know how much you mean to Shippo, Sango and I? How much we need you? You are the heart of our little group." He looked away from her. He didn't see the surprise in her eyes replaced by naked gratitude. She laid her hand on his arm. Miroku turned to look at her again, and she smiled. He placed his hand over hers. She was startled when it didn't begin roaming. Come to think of it, he hadn't groped her in quite awhile. She wondered about it for a few seconds and then shrugged. She wasn't going to complain.

"Thank you. I..." She took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I needed to hear that. You and Shippo mean a lot to me, too."

"And that I needed to hear." He smiled at her and removed his hand from hers, so that he could brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Now you should get some sleep." She nodded. Then on the spur of the moment, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. They looked at each other for a few long seconds that seemed to stretch into hours, and a blush crept into Kagome's cheeks. She snuggled down into her sleeping bag, as Miroku got up and walked to the other side of the fire and sat down against another tree. From here he would have the advantage of watching her sleep.

His hand reached up to where she had kissed him. He could still feel the imprint of her lips. Maybe all of his restraint was paying off. Kagome deserved respect and he was going to give it to her, even if he had to tie his hands behind his back. That unfortunately didn't stop his thoughts, but hey, he needed some kind of release, didn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Hearts?

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and pals. That credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am pretty sure the idea is mine.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I am stepping away from my usual pairing of Inu Yasha and Kagome...I think. They still haven't told me where they want to go with this storyline. They are all acting a little OOC, sorry, but like I said, I don't know where they are going with this. So I am just sitting back and enjoying the ride. I hope that you all like it. As always, read and enjoy.

************************************************************************

Chapter 2

Kagome woke with a smile, feeling more refreshed than she had since her last trip home. She struggled out of her bag, not an easy task when a little kitsune is trying to snuggle into you for your warmth. When she had finally extricated herself, she stretched and yawned. A quick look at her companions showed that they were all still asleep. Even Inu Yasha was still sleeping on his branch.

Her heart twisted in her chest as she looked at the hanyou. His words still bit into her mind, but enough time had passed that she could shrug off the pain as she always did. Kagome knew that he didn't mean to be so harsh, it was just the way that he was. A life of derision and being alone had done that to him. He didn't know how to be the warm person that she could see under the impersonal mask that he always wore. She wished that the peaceful, innocent look he had in sleep could remain, even while he was awake. She let her eyes drop down to the monk that sat at the base of Inu Yasha's tree. Another smile touched her lips.

He was almost the exact opposite of Inu Yasha. He was light hearted and fun to be around...if you could overlook his perverted ways. He had dealt with tragedy in his life as well, but didn't let it darken his spirit. She knew that he was worried about the hole in his hand, and how much time he had left, before it sucked him inside, but he still could laugh and joke with them. That was something that she had taken for granted before, but she wouldn't do it any longer.

After their talk last night, Kagome had come to some conclusions of her own. Miroku was right, she wasn't worthless. Okay, so maybe she wasn't a spectacular shot with the bow and her miko powers were a little...uh...erratic, but that didn't mean that she was useless. She helps after the battles, with tending to wounds and cheering the minds of those who had participated physically. She has the herb lore that Kaede has been teaching her. She has enthusiasm and compassion. She also has the power to detect the shards. At that thought she grimaced as Inu Yasha's careless words ripped through her heart once again. _ I sure wouldn't be here with you if I didn't need your help finding the shards._ A single tear slid down her cheek but she brushed it away angrily. She was determined that she wasn't going to cry any more. She had cried enough to fill several lifetimes.

She set about making breakfast and then went into the woods to change out of her pajamas and into the jeans and sweater that she had brought with her. It had taken countless ruined uniforms before she realized that this type of outfit was better for the adventures that they always found themselves embroiled in. When she returned, she found that everyone was awake and already eating.

"Couldn't wait, huh?" She asked them with a smile. Shippo grinned up at her with his mouth full of eggs. She couldn't help but chuckle as she took the plate that Miroku handed her. Inu Yasha didn't say anything, just watched her every move with those golden eyes.

"Sorry Kagome, but they just smelled too good. We couldn't control ourselves any longer." Miroku looked at her slyly from the corner of his eye. "You would make a good cook for our children...are you certain you don't want to bear my child?" Inu Yasha choked on his eggs, as he tried to swallow and growl at the same time. Kagome flashed a brilliant smile at the monk.

"You know, I have been thinking about that..." She fell over on her back, laughing hysterically at the identical expressions of surprise on the two men's faces. Shippo was pointing and laughing right along with her.

"He probably wouldn't know what to do if someone ever did say yes." Shippo managed to gasp between giggles. Miroku rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"You are right Shippo. Perhaps you could explain to me how it is done?"

"Oh sure. My papa explained it to me. First you have to..." His piping voice was drowned out by Inu Yasha's roar. Miroku didn't know if he should be glad that Shippo's explanation had been stopped or if he should be worried about where this was headed.

"What do you mean, you have been thinking about it?" Inu Yasha had been in complete shock when Kagome had said that. He couldn't believe that she would joke about it...so maybe she was serious. Had she been considering it? Why did that make his chest hurt? She meant nothing to him right, she was just an obligation, a responsibility. He seemed to hear laughter at the back of his mind.

"Oh, lighten up Inu Yasha." Kagome snapped at him. She was suddenly angry that he couldn't participate in their little joke. "And so what if I did decide to bear his child, what business would it be of yours? Miroku treats me better than you ever could...or maybe I should say would."

The monk's words from the night before resounded in Inu Yasha's ears. _But take this as a warning my friend, Kagome may not always be waiting for you to make your decision. She can make one as well." _Had they been talking about this then? Did she really prefer the pervert to him? Could he blame her? Hadn't he run off on her time and time again, even after promising that he wouldn't? Inu Yasha hung his head, his ears flattened to his skull.

He looked up at Kagome and was startled to see the monk at her side. He watched as he brushed a tear from the girl's cheek, and then dropped his arm to settle around her shoulders protectively. She leaned her head on his chest tiredly. Inu Yasha felt his heart constrict. He need to get away from here, from her, from them. He needed to think. Without another word, he bounded off into the forest. Kagome had seen the confusion and hurt in his eyes, and cursed herself for causing it.

Miroku was watching her with a hopeful look on his face. She hadn't sounded like she found the idea of bearing his child utterly revolting....although he knew that she had only been teasing him. But when she had spoken of him treating her better, her tone had been dead serious. Hmmm...things were looking up. While he was lost in thought, his hand decided that it had been good long enough. It inched down from her shoulder to touch the softness of her...

"Pervert!" She yelled, pushing him away from her. He looked down at his hand as if he had never seen it before. Sometimes, no matter how much control he was exercising could stop it from its journey to forbidden lands. He had the grace to blush as he looked at her. Kagome's jaw dropped. Miroku was blushing? Well, this was new. She was really unprepared for what came next.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to do that, really." Kagome sat down, hard. What, no pitiful excuses? No little chuckle? Just a simple apology? What was going on with him? Even Shippo was staring at him as if he had grown ears and a tail. He looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Miroku?" Kagome asked in a whisper. He just raised an eyebrow, and then reached down to help her up.

"I don't understand Kagome. All that I did was ask for forgiveness. Haven't I ever done that before?"

"Uh...well...not for groping! Usually you just give some lame excuse or something. By the way, none of us buy them." She glared at him. He folded his hands and looked innocent...well, as innocent as a convicted pervert can anyway.

"I am so misunderstood." Kagome watched him for a moment and then could hold back her giggles no longer. He actually did seem sorry this time. She again wondered what had brought about the change in her friend. He joined in her laughter and soon Shippo did too. Their mingled laughter echoed through the woods.

"Come on, lets head back to the village. Sango should be back from her extermination trip by now." Kagome said as she hefted her pack onto her shoulder and headed for the road. She took one last look in the direction that Inu Yasha had gone, and then turned her attention to the hyper kitsune that was leaping around her feet.

Miroku's expression had changed the moment that Sango's name had been mentioned, although no one else had noticed. He had completely forgotten about the girl. Strange how things could change in just two weeks. Well, she had never shown any interest in him anyway. He now had a goal in mind, and he was sure that the demon exterminator would appreciate the fact that he was no longer groping her. His head would appreciate it as well, she hit hard. It wouldn't do to be touching Kagome's best friend in that manner. He looked down at his errant hand with a frown. _I really might need to tie this behind my back before long. Keeping my hands off Kagome has been hard enough...off both of them is going to be torture. But there are still the village girls!_ He grinned. His mind then pointed out that he was missing quite a view. Kagome walked in front of him, her hips swaying gently. _Quite a view indeed._

Inu Yasha watched as they headed back to the village without him. He had seen her turn and look for him, but only once. Now they were happy and laughing again. He couldn't help but notice that the monk held back a bit so that he could walk behind Kagome. Inu Yasha growled again, knowing exactly where the pervert's eyes were. Once they were out of sight, he settled back on his branch and closed his eyes so that he could think without further distractions.


	3. Chapter 3

Changing Hearts?

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and pals. That credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am pretty sure the idea is mine.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I am stepping away from my usual pairing of Inu Yasha and Kagome...I think. They still haven't told me where they want to go with this storyline. They are all acting a little OOC, sorry, but like I said, I don't know where they are going with this. So I am just sitting back and enjoying the ride. I hope that you all like it. As always, read and enjoy.

************************************************************************

Chapter 3

When Inu Yasha had left the campsite the night before he had been eaten by guilt. He knew that he was breaking his promise to Kagome, again, and that she was even then crying because of it. But he had to see why Kikyo had sought him out this time. She had been doing it often, more often than even Kagome was aware of. Most of the time, his companions were asleep when he ran off to meet her in the woods. Last night she had just wanted to reminisce about their past and to be with someone. It made him wonder if she could possibly begin to love again.

It was his guilt that was causing him to argue with Kagome so often. He felt like he was being torn in two, and he didn't know what to do about it. Both of the women that he cared for needed to be protected, but he couldn't be in two places at once. Kagome felt that he was always leaving her alone, but in truth, he knew that their friends were there to protect her. It was a sign of just how much he trusted them, that he left Kagome in their care. He knew that Sango, Miroku and even the kitsune brat wouldn't let anything happen to her that they could prevent. But Kikyo was alone. He needed to help her, so that his soul wouldn't eat him alive. How could he let harm come to her again because of him, and still live with himself?

So he kept leaving Kagome. She said that she understood, but did she really? Hell, he wasn't even sure if he did. He saw the hurt in her eyes and smelled her tears more often than he cared to admit. Over the past few weeks, even her sent had changed. Instead of warm sunshine and a meadow of wildflowers, she smelled like that meadow was now in the middle of a constant rain. He hated the fact that he was to blame for this change, but he didn't know how to make it better either.

The fact that Kagome remained with him, even through all of this, was a great mystery and also his greatest blessing. He didn't know what he would do if she left. She was his peace of mind and his conscience. This was where his thoughts circled around bringing him back to his starting point. It was the conscience Kagome had provided him with which told him that he couldn't leave Kikyo alone and scared. Kagome had their friends.

Inu Yasha clutched his head, feeling as if it were about to split apart. Now it was the fact that she had those friends that was beginning to worry him. Or to be more specific...one lecherous monk worried him. Miroku had surprised him when he had jumped into the middle of his and Kagome's argument last night. He hadn't paid much attention to what he had said at the time, but now it was coming back to haunt him in flashes. _If you are to stupid to see what you have right in front of you, don't be surprised when someone takes it away._ He had been to preoccupied with the fact that Kikyo was near to actually pay attention, but he understood it now, didn't he? There had been a not so veiled challenge in his words. Inu Yasha knew that he now had a rival for Kagome's affections. That fact that even Kagome had said that Miroku would be better for her didn't help. Damn, what was he supposed to do? He didn't have a claim on Kagome, and he couldn't make one with his heart divided the way that it was now. The only claim he could make was that he was her protector until the jewel was finished, and he wasn't even doing such good a job at that. A guardian shouldn't run off and leave his charge in the protection of others, should he?

A groan escaped Inu Yasha. he felt lost and alone. The only one who could help him when he felt like this was Kagome. She didn't even know that she did it most of the time. She just had to be where he could see her, smell her scent and his emotions calmed. How could she have such control over me? She has accepted me for who I am now, not who I could be once I used the jewel. She never asked me to be anything but her friend, although I have seen the hope that she might become more in her eyes. Have I even been able to fulfill that simple request? All that I have done is place her in danger, yell at her and cause her pain. That isn't what a friend does.

Damn, damn, damn. This is as sticky as a spider's web, and I have been trussed up to become dinner. No matter which way this goes, I am going to lose something precious to me. Do I break the fragile relationship that Kagome and I have formed just so that I can return to the remains of the woman that I once loved, or do I damn my first love to eternal wandering as an undead thing because I have found happiness with another? Can I really just sit here and watch as Kagome and the pervert get closer to one another, even as Kagome and I drift further apart?

It hit him that this must be the way that Kagome felt when he went off to be with Kikyo. The sad look in her eyes was probably even now reflected in his own as he thought of her with the damned monk. Ugh, I just don't know what to do. He finally pushed himself off the branch and leapt to the ground. Thinking wasn't doing any good, especially since he just kept going around in circles. He needed to see Kagome, and he needed to see her now. Inu Yasha ran off toward the village.

He was about halfway there when he noticed Kagome's sent in the air. He realized two things at the same time, she was afraid and she was bleeding. He could also smell the monk's blood. While he was off pouting, something had attacked them and now she was hurt. _Yeah, I am a great protector_ Inu Yasha thought with disgust. He increased his speed and arrived into a small clearing just in time to see Kagome's flaming arrow take a chunk out of the demon's side. He took a closer look at the demon and gasped. It looked like one of Kikyo's soul stealers, only much larger and meaner. There were rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight. It hissed in pain and darted toward Kagome, intent on killing the human that had hurt it so badly.

She was roughly shoved out of the way. She looked up into Inu Yasha's eyes and saw his unasked question. She quickly dropped her eyes and nodded, she was fine. He watched her reaction and frowned. Why wouldn't she look at him?

The demon, who had been forgotten for the moment, decided it was tired of being ignored. It lashed out at them with its tail. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and in one bound placed her out of harm's way. Then he turned back to fight. He drew his sword and it instantly transformed into his father's fang.

"Miroku!" He heard her cry, just as he dealt the deathblow to the demon. Inu Yasha turned to find her sitting on the ground near a tree, the monk's head cradled on her lap. A stabbing pain entered his heart, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that Miroku looked dead or the anguish in Kagome's voice when she had spoken the priest's name. Inu Yasha began walking toward them, when he heard sniffling. He found Shippo curled in a ball behind a boulder. The kitsune was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's your problem brat?" He asked gruffly, although he picked him up gently. Shippo looked at him with wide eyes.

"You came."

"Why wouldn't I? Have you ever seen me turn down a fight?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because your girlfriend set that demon on us! She wanted to take...to take.." again the kitsune burst into tears. Inu Yasha's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you saying fox?" Inu Yasha growled, giving the weeping child a rough shake.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed when she saw the hanyou shaking the traumatized fox. As he plunged to the ground, he let go of the child's tail. Shippo scampered over to Kagome and tucked himself against her side. She could hear him whimpering and Inu Yasha's muttered curses from the hole in the ground. She looked down at Miroku, his face so pale and lifeless. He still hadn't regained consciousness. A shadow fell over her and she looked up into confused and slightly guilty golden eyes.

"Did she really do this?" Kagome sighed.

"Do you really want to know the truth Inu Yasha?" He hung his head and his ears drooped. That was answer enough. Kikyo had tried to kill Kagome and his friends.

"What happened?"

"She was waiting for us. She told us that you had been sneaking off to see her at night. She said that the reason that you weren't here with us was because you planned to let her take her soul back from me." Her head was bowed and her hair covered her face. She heard Inu Yasha's gasp. "She said that you couldn't face the guilt watching her do it would bring. When she attacked me, Miroku jumped out to protect me. Her arrow missed..." Kagome gestured to the arrow above her head "but the energy sent him flying into the tree too. She looked like she was listening to something for a moment, and then she disappeared, but she left that demon here to take care of us. I think I got hit by its tail or legs, I don't remember which. I shot it, and then you were here to save me, just like always."

"Kagome, did you believe her?" He whispered. This answer could change everything. When she looked into his eyes, he saw her faith in him shining brightly but there was another emotion there that made is mouth go dry and his stomach shrivel in dread. 

"About you plotting with her to get my soul? Of course not, I know that you wouldn't betray me..." She sighed. "Not like that anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"I did believe her when she said that you have been going to see her at night. I have woken up several times and saw that you weren't in you tree. I've know, I just haven't wanted to admit it."

"Kagome, I..."

"Its over Inu Yasha, I don't want to talk about it any more." She snapped. "Right now I am really worried about Miroku. He still hasn't woken up. We need to..." just then the monk stirred and moaned. "Oh thank the gods, Miroku, can you hear me?" His dark eyes fluttered open and he stared at her with a wide smile.

"Am I in heaven? I must be to have such an angel watching over me." Kagome giggled and brushed some dirt from his cheek.

"Silly. I hate to be the one to tell you, but you're still on earth." He tried to sit up and groaned in pain. "Would you just stay still for awhile? We are safe for the moment, and you need to rest."

"Anything for you, my angel" He whispered, closing his eyes again.

"Yeah, and the fact that you can't keep your eyes open has nothing to do with it, right?" Kagome shook her head and chuckled. Well, he seemed okay, just a little loopy at the moment. She couldn't deny that her heart had beat a little faster when he called her his angel, even though she knew it was one of the oldest lines in the book. Obviously it was if they were still using it in her time, five hundred years in the future. Always the charmer, she thought with a grin.

She looked up to see Inu Yasha watching her intently. He looked so sad and lost. She smiled at him. He didn't return it, just turned away from her without a word. Guilt was still burning in his gaze, as were sadness and what she would have to say was anxiety. Was that because of Kikyo trying to kill them? Because almost hadn't been in time? Because Kikyo had lied about his involvement? Or was it something else completely. He could be so confusing sometimes.

Inu Yasha walked away from them. He couldn't believe that Kikyo would try something like this, yet believe it he did. Kagome wouldn't lie to him. While he was trying to figure out how to protect both of them, Kikyo had decided to level the playing field. She couldn't have known that Kagome wouldn't believe the lies she told about him. Kagome's trust in him was too strong. What had he done to deserve it?

The scent of her blood washed over him again, and he turned back to his companions. He knelt down beside her, and looked her over. Her sweater was torn in several places and he could see the scratches underneath were still trickling blood. Luckily none of them were deep. He saw that she had bandaged the monk's arm. Stupid girl, always thinking of other before herself.

"You are hurt. Let me take care of you." he pleaded. She looked at him and nodded shyly. His touch was gentle and he took care of the wounds neatly. Throughout the process, she never let go of the monk. It also didn't escape his notice that she was stroking his hair, just like she pet Shippo.

"Thank you Inu Yasha." she said, once he was finished. He nodded and stood. When he looked down at her, he saw just how exhausted she was. With a sigh he dropped back to the ground beside her and pulled her head to his shoulder. Soon her even breathing let him know that she was fast asleep. Shippo crawled between them and soon was snoring lightly.

What was he going to do? He couldn't let her go. He knew that much, but he could feel her slipping away from him, inch by inch. He didn't know how to stop it either. Had Kikyo's attack changed how he felt at all? Well, it had made him angry as hell, but he still felt obligated to see that she found her peace. But if she ever tried to hurt Kagome or his friends again, he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

Miroku was awake. He had never actually fallen back to sleep. He was remembering the soft look in Kagome's eyes when he had called her his angel. To him, that was exactly what she had become. The fact that she had never doubted that Inu Yasha had not part in the plot to steal her soul amazed him. Her love for the hanyou was strong, but she had feelings for him too, he could tell. She had known that he was going to see Kikyo at night and that explained the tears, but she never said anything about it. She was the strongest person that he knew. He was more determined than ever that he would win her for himself, but he would never force the decision on her. She would have to come to him willingly, not driven into his waiting arms because of the stupid hanyou. But he was helping in his own way. For now, he would just enjoy the position that he was in, and try to keep his hands in line. He smiled when he felt Kagome stroking his hair. Yeah, this was Heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

Changing Hearts?

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company. I do however own the idea...I think.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews, I/K fans and K/M fans alike. Like I said, I honestly don't know where they are heading with this, or which pairing is going to make it through to the end. As always, I accept suggestions, just don't get upset if I don't use them. Its like I have been taken hostage by my own imagination. I am just watching from the sidelines. I hope that you like it. Read and enjoy... Review if you want, I love hearing from you all. = D

************************************************************************

Chapter 4

Sango had been waiting for her friends to return for days. She hoped that they hadn't encountered something that they couldn't handle. If they didn't return soon, she would go looking for them. It was strange how things change. When she had been sent out on extermination trips on her own by her father, she had enjoyed working alone. Now she would rather be with the little group that had become her new family. It almost made her laugh aloud when she thought of their strange little band. Who would have ever put them together? A demon exterminator, a hanyou who wanted to be nothing more than to become a full youkai, a kitsune child, a cursed monk who was also a letch and perhaps strangest of all, a young girl from the future.

She looked up and jumped to her feet in joy. They had finally returned. The sun was setting behind them in a glorious display of reds and oranges. They were nothing but shadows against the brightness, but she would have known them anywhere. Kagome was in the center of the two men, and Shippo was on her shoulder. She could just imagine the kitsune's bright chatter. She had missed them all.

As she watched them approach, she noticed that there seemed to be some tension in the group. Kagome was walking with her head down. The two males kept darting little glances at her and then would shoot hard looks at one another. Only Shippo seemed oblivious. _Oh, to be a fox child _Sango thought with a chuckle. She wondered what could have possibly happened to cause this rift between them. She had a feeling that a certain hard-headed hanyou was involved somehow.

None of them had noticed her yet, so she continued to observe them. The monk said something and Kagome looked up at him with a bright smile. Both he and Shippo laughed, but the look on the face of the perverted priest was not only one of humor. She then distinctly heard Inu Yasha's growl, even from this distance. Her eyes widened in shock. They were both in love with her, and Kagome didn't seem to realize it. This did not bode well for her little group. She had to talk to Kagome, and soon.

Almost as if the younger girl had heard her thought, she looked up into the concerned eyes of her best friend. With a yell and a wave, she began running toward the older girl. Sango had to smile. Kagome was younger than she had ever been, as her training had kept her from being a normal little girl. Kagome's spirit was so free and full of life and love. It was no wonder both of their companions had fallen for her. She drew you in like a moth to a flame. Sango returned her embrace and then pushed her gently away.

"So what happened?" She didn't expect to see Kagome's eyes drop to the ground and the color to drain from her cheeks. Even Shippo lost his cheerful grin. Something had happened, and it was serious. They were definitely going to have to talk soon. Kagome slipped past her and entered Kaede's hut without a word.

"Welcome back you guys. I was just about to come looking for you." She turned to Miroku and Inu Yasha, only to find them glaring at one another. They completely ignored her. She waved a hand in front of Inu Yasha's face. "Did you get any shards?" He just mumbled a yes and followed Kagome into the hut.

"Its nice to see that you are well and unharmed Sango. How did your mission go?" 

"There was a demon. I killed it. Are you purposely trying to come between them?" she asked. He held her gaze for a long moment and then shook his head.

"No, I am just letting nature take its course. Please don't ask me any more Sango. It is Kagome's tale to tell, not mine." He sighed. Then he plastered another serene smile on his face and looked at her hopefully. "Is there any food?"

She couldn't help but laugh. The men never seemed to get enough to eat. She had even begun to wonder if Inu Yasha didn't have some goat demon in his blood, the way that he inhaled everything. They walked into the hut, and the uncomfortable silence seemed to press down on her immediately. She watched as they interacted with each other.

Inu Yasha sat across from Kagome, watching her intensely. Kagome was trying to look anywhere but at the hanyou. Kaede was also watching them closely. Shippo was stealing food from Inu Yasha's plate, which looked like it hadn't been touched. Miroku accepted his plate from the elderly miko and gave her a polite bow before sitting beside Kagome. He smiled at Kagome, but she only managed half of one in return.

Sango couldn't take it any longer. Kagome was just picking at her dinner anyway. She needed to know what was going on, all of it, and she needed to know now. There was no way she was going to lose her new family if there was any way to prevent it.

"Kagome, do you want to go take a bath?" The younger girl nodded and shot her a grateful smile. She collected her bath items and was out the door in record time. "You, pervert, stay here." Sango eyed him, but the serene little smile remained.

"Of course Sango. Enjoy your bath." She saw his eyes glaze over and she shook her head. She knew where his thoughts had gone, but wasn't certain if she could hit him for something he hadn't said or groped. She let it go for the time being.

"He won't be going anywhere." Inu Yasha growled. Now that Kagome had moved, his eyes were locked on his new rival. He had seen the smile that had passed between the monk and Kagome, and had felt his heart constrict yet again. She could barely look at him, not that he blamed her. After the girls left, the priest made no move to follow. In fact, he was now returning Inu Yasha's stare.

"You need to talk. Do not destroy my house or you will be rebuilding it. Shippo, you come with me." Kaede said suddenly. They had forgotten that she was there.

"We won't." Inu Yasha snarled. Miroku smiled at her and waved her away. Kaede looked far from certain about leaving them together, but leave she did. The two men continued to stare at each other for awhile, then Miroku dropped his eyes. This was pointless.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to hear anything from you. You are trying to take what is mine, and I am warning you to stop."

"Take what is yours?" Miroku looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Are you insane? Right now, Kagome belongs to no one but herself."

"Damn it, you know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Have you decided to give up on Kikyo? To give Kagome the love and respect that she deserves? Or are you going to run off to the woman that tried to kill her for the second time today?" He really wasn't certain what the hanyou was saying. If he had decided to give up on the dead miko, then he really had no course of action but to step back. Kagome had told him herself that she loved the fool.

"Again? "What do you mean again?" Inu Yasha's eyes glittered dangerously.

"Have you already forgotten our time in the miasma. Those cursed vines? Kikyo shooting at Kagome with one of her damned arrows?" His voice had risen again as he thought of what the dead miko had tried to do to Kagome, and the hanyou had forgotten.

"She never told me. I asked, but she just told me not to."

"She didn't tell you because she knew it would hurt you. And unlike some..." the contempt was apparent in his voice, "she doesn't want to bring pain to those that she cares about, even if it means hurting herself in the process." Miroku struggled to get his emotions under control again. "I told you before, she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. No one does."

"Are you in love with her?" Inu Yasha whispered. He knew the answer but had to hear it straight from the source.

"Are you?"

"I am not free."

"And you think that I am?" Miroku demanded. He shoved his gloved hand under the hanyou's nose. "Do you remember this? I don't know how much time I have left before I disappear into this damned void, but I am going to make every day I do have left count. You didn't answer the question."

"It was my question, and I asked you first." Inu Yasha pouted.

"I may be falling in love with her yes. And it is no fault but your own. Every time you made her cry, I wiped her tears. That will change anyone. But it is her decision as to whom she wants to be with." Inu Yasha nodded sadly. Could he stand by and let her be with someone else? He just didn't know. Being the cause of his current predicament didn't help his wounded heart either.

"Now it is your turn to answer."

"I love her. Everyone knows that...except for her. But that changes nothing, I will return to Kikyo if she needs me. I have no choice." Miroku shook his head in disbelief. He was more of a fool than Miroku had thought.

"Then let me give you some advice, as a friend, even if it may hurt my chances with Kagome. I told her this just last night, and now it seems that you need to hear it as well. There is **always** a choice Inu Yasha. But beware, because the choice that you make may push her beyond her limits to forgive. You would be returning to the...uh...woman that has tried to kill her twice and is trying to take someone she cares about into the depths of hell. Kagome is strong, but people can take only so much before they break. If she turns to someone else because of it, you would have no one to blame but yourself."

"You just don't understand..."

"You are right, I don't. And I don't want to. But here is another piece of advice, you may want to deliver it to that woman that you run off to meet. If she tries to harm Kagome again, she won't have to wait to take you to hell, I will suck her into the void myself." Miroku's eyes shone in the dark, and the threat in his tone was unmistakable. "I didn't do it this time for your sake and for the fact that she looks human. I will have no such qualms next time. Now I know better."

"If she tries to hurt Kagome again, she will be dead before you get there." Inu Yasha said softly as he got up and left the hut. He settled down on the porch and looked up at the stars. They had come to a small understanding, but he was very afraid that his decision had already been made for him.

Miroku watched him go, feeling badly for his friend's indecision and heartache but still determined to do what was right for the other party involved. Kagome. He had been serious, if Inu Yasha said that he was willing to give up on Kikyo, he would have stepped back immediately into the role of Kagome's friend without a single regret. He would still be close to her. And if his angel chose him, well then, he would be in Heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

Changing Hearts?

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company. I do however own this idea...I think.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, thank you for the reviews. They make my days brighter. This chapter is pretty much a recap of chapters 1 & 3, only from Kagome's point of view. We really didn't find out what she was thinking then. Now seems to be the time, because who else would a teenage girl tell her boy troubles too other than her best friend? Just bear with me, okay? Sorry if it aggravates anyone, but I told you before, this story is kinda writing itself. I have been take hostage by my own imagination. Anyway, read and enjoy as always. 

PS--Let me know who you want her to end up with. I can see it ending three different ways. Yes, I said three! Who knows, maybe I will write up all three endings and let you decide which one you like best. Oh, this is PG 13 thanks to some mild language. Back to the Feudal Era we go...

************************************************************************

Chapter 5

Sango watched as Kagome nearly ran from the hut. Something was bothering her all right, and she knew that the guys were involved, but she had a feeling that there was more to it. They walked in companionable silence to the spring. The younger girl seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." She said softly as she undressed She slid into the water with a sigh. "I wish you could have come with us." And she did. Then she would have been crying on her shoulder, and she wouldn't be so confused now. She knew that her relationship with Miroku had changed because of the past two weeks, but her feelings for Inu Yasha hadn't. She hated the fact that there was tension between her companions, and she really hated that she was the reason.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Kagome sighed and nodded. She looked at the older girl that she thought of as a sister. Yeah, she had to get this out, and who better to tell?

"At first, everything was normal. We left right after I arrived for that rumor to the east. This one actually turned out to be true. The fight wasn't that difficult and we got a single shard out of it. I think it was the third day that Inu Yasha started acting strange. He was being meaner than usual, and we were fighting constantly. I stopped walking with him and started to stay with Miroku and Shippo." She frowned. That had probably hurt his feelings, but she was so tired of fighting. Those two raised her spirits and made her laugh again, at least until the next argument. Suddenly she burst into merry laughter. Sango watched her warily. Her voice had been so expressionless, so completely unlike her, but this laughter sounded like the Kagome she knew.

"Are you going to share?"

"Oh yeah. You know, in the two weeks that we were gone, he only groped me once?" Sango came up sputtering and coughing from the inadvertent dunking she had given herself when she had fallen over. Kagome was laughing and nodding. "I know, its strange isn't it?" She looked at her friend mischievously and whispered "There's more, but you might want to sit down." Sango took her advice and found an underwater rock. At her nod Kagome grinned. "He apologized for it and..." Sango's eyes widened. There was an AND? 

"He apologized? No excuses? No stupid little chuckle? No innocent looks? Just an apology?" she cried in disbelief. She didn't know what else to say.

"Yep."

"So what else did he do? You can't leave off there."

"Ok, but remember, you asked for it. HE BLUSHED!!" Sango fell off of her rock, giving herself another dunking. Kagome was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks. When Sango's head reappeared, Kagome continued. "I couldn't believe it either! I asked exactly the same things that you did, and had your reaction, only my landing wasn't quite as soft." They both dissolved into giggles again. Sango was sure that they had seen stranger things, but right now nothing came close to the thought of the hentai priest blushing. Oh, he would never live this one down. Finally their laughter dried up and they got out of the spring. By the time that they had dressed, the sadness was back in Kagome's eyes.

"That was entertaining, but it got us off track. What happened?"

"Kikyo happened. Again. Like I said, we were arguing constantly. Miroku was with me after every one, you know how I usually end up in tears." Sango nodded. Kagome's heart was too soft, but she wouldn't be Kagome if it were any other way.

"And Inu Yasha ends up in a hole."

"Yeah." A small smile touched her lips but it didn't reach her eyes. The memory of his words still hurt more than she could bear. "Last night he told me that he wouldn't even be with me if he didn't need my help. That I was just a weak imitation of Kikyo." A ragged sigh escaped her and a tear traveled down her cheek unnoticed. Kagome had felt so completely useless at that moment. Any thoughts that she might mean more to him than being a jewel detector were crushed. Sango knew that this couldn't be the worst of it, and her temper was already rising. If the hanyou knew what was good for him, he would stay out of her way for awhile.

"Go on." Sango urged softly.

"Miroku jumped in and stopped him from saying anything else. I had just agreed that I really was useless..."

"You did what? He'll die for making you think that..." Kagome put a placating hand on her friend's arm. 

"No, its okay, really. Miroku already took him to task for his harsh words. Then he lectured me until I realized that I wasn't useless. He made me feel really needed and wanted for the first time in those two weeks." Kagome sighed and looked off into the darkness. "But that doesn't matter anyway. Kikyo showed up and Inu Yasha went to her of course. I told him to go. I don't want to force him to stay with me. Anyway, he went and I cried... again. Miroku cheered me up...again. You know, I am really tired of crying." Sango chuckled. 

She now knew why the monk's feelings for Kagome had changed. It was almost as if Inu Yasha had pushed him into to it, whether he realized it or not. He had touched off the monk's protective instincts and it had just progressed from there. Kagome just naturally brought out the protective instincts in everyone, including Sango and the Kitsune. You protect what is precious to you, its just nature. Kagome was precious to them, she was the heart that kept them together. Again she wondered if the younger girl realized that both men were in love with her... and what her feelings were now. That would come later, now she needed to hear the rest of the story.

"There isn't much else to tell." Kagome's voice had that strange flat quality again, and Sango knew that the worst was still coming. She tried to prepare herself for it. "Inu Yasha got mad in the morning..." That had been her fault. Well, she had been angry, and she had really only been joking around. "and ran off. Miroku, Shippo and I headed back to the village. Kikyo attacked us. She said that she and Inu Yasha had come up with this plan so that she could get her soul back. That he wasn't with us because he couldn't face the guilt that it would bring." Sango gasped. Kagome looked into her eyes, anger burning out at her. "Don't even think it. He wouldn't betray me...not like that. But he had been sneaking off at night to meet with her while we were asleep." She still didn't know why that upset her so much. When he had made the promise to stay with her, she had known that he wouldn't be able to keep it. "Anyway, Inu Yasha showed up and saved us, but Miroku and I had been injured, which is why it took us so long to get back here."

"Kagome, you do know that they are both in love with you right?"

"What? That is almost laughable. Inu Yasha could care less...he is still in love with Kikyo. And Miroku, well..." She looked down, but not before Sango saw the blush. So her feelings for the monk were changing. "He is just a friend. Someone who was there when I needed him, who cheered me up, and picked up the pieces when I fell apart." Kagome hesitated for a few moments, before adding in a whisper. "I told him that I was in love with Inu Yasha."

"Are you sure that you don't feel any differently toward Miroku?"

"Of course I do! How could I not, after all that he has done for me?" Sango looked at her warmly. "Why does he do this to me?" Kagome whispered brokenly. Sango knew that they were talking about the hanyou again. She was fighting back tears. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to cry.

"I don't think he knows for sure what he wants, Kagome, and that makes him strike out at the most convenient target. Sadly that seems to be you. But I want to tell you, don't turn your nose up at new opportunities. Sometimes its the second chance that counts the most."

"Okay, I will keep an open mind and see what happens. At least I can't see Miroku saying such awful things. He is always the charmer." Sango watched the girl knowingly. The hanyou still held her heart, but his grip was slipping. Kagome could only take so much more pain before she shook him off completely. She wondered if he was aware of that fact.

Suddenly Kagome tensed up. Sango almost ran into her, since she wasn't expecting the sudden stop. As soon as she looked at the girl's face she knew what had caused it. Only one thing made her look like this. Kagome's soft words were just confirmation.

"She is near."

"Then we should get our weapons. We don't want her to come upon us unprotected." Sango no longer had the urge to kill the half-demon. Taking out the soul stealing miko would do just as well, if not better. Then she wouldn't hurt Kagome in the process. They ran toward Kaede's hut. As they did, another ran toward the scent of the grave and spring rain.


	6. Chapter 6

Changing Hearts?

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company. I do however own this idea...I think.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the reviews, you know I love them. I still don't know exactly where this is going, but I can see the end...and as I said, I can see several different endings. Hmm... Oh well, enough from me. I am still being held captive by my imagination, but I am starting to like it. As always, read and enjoy! Back to the Feudal Era...

************************************************************************

Chapter 6

Inu Yasha was outside on the porch of Kaede's hut, thinking over what the monk had said to him. Would he really step back if Inu Yasha were to stake his claim? But he was forgetting something...someone. He wasn't the only one who had to do the choosing. Kagome had a choice as well. And he still wasn't free. No matter what the monk said about being bound just as he was, it wasn't the same. His heart wasn't divided, he had a hole in is hand. He could love fully, he just didn't know how long it would last. Inu Yasha only had half a heart to give to either woman.

Miroku's threat against Kikyo hadn't fallen on deaf ears either. He understood what the monk was saying, after all hadn't he made the same vow, not only to the monk but to himself? Would he be able to make good on that promise, if the situation presented itself? He would have to see when the time came. He could only hope that it wouldn't. Maybe this had just been some horrible mistake... He snorted. Yeah, just like the other time, right? He growled at himself. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

He hadn't asked to be awakened from his cursed sleep. Of course, he also hadn't asked to be pinned to a tree for fifty years. Why couldn't fate just leave him alone? If things had gone on their proper course, he would either still be sleeping or be fully human and quite possibly dead by now. Humans didn't live very long after all. Then his heart wouldn't be divided. But he also wouldn't be the person that he was right now. He had changed, become more open and trusting. He had friends. Because fate had decided to bring one stubborn, brave, compassionate girl into his life. Could he really be so upset with fate, when it had changed his life for the better? Damn, his mind was running in circles again.

As he sat there, he became aware that he could hear the sound of her calling to him again. It wasn't a sound heard by his ears but by his soul. He could detect her scent nearby. She wanted him to come to her. She knew that he couldn't resist her call. But this time, he had some questions that he needed answered. He got up and bounded into the woods, just as Kagome and Sango came out of them, headed in the direction of Kaede's hut.

************************************************************************

Miroku was inside the hut, staring at his cursed hand. What was he doing? He couldn't be falling in love right now. His mind knew that, but it seemed that his heart had other ideas. What if she decided that she did want him? What kind of pain would he cause her if the curse wasn't broken and the void sucked him in? Worse, what if something went wrong and she was sucked into it? He wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.

He had heard it said that it was better to have loved and lost, rather than to have never loved at all. He snorted just as Inu Yasha would. Somehow, he didn't believe that particular proverb. There was also the possibility that she would remain with the hanyou. She had told him that she loved him. Maybe he should back down now, before his heart wouldn't let him. But her smile and laughter, the soft look in her eyes every now and then when she looked at him... no, he wouldn't give up on his angel. Not until he heard it from her. Apparently he was just as dumb as the hanyou.

Speaking of which, where was he off to all of the sudden? Then it came to him as if he had been slapped in the back of the head. He had gone off to her of course... to the soul stealing miko. Well, maybe he would follow and exact a little revenge on a certain priestess that had tried to kill them this morning. He hoped that the girls wouldn't come back too soon. He wouldn't be able to stand the hurt in Kagome's eyes if she knew that he had returned to Kikyo again, especially so soon after the attack.

Just as he opened the door, the girls came barreling through it. He groaned. Obviously luck was not on his side. Kagome took one look around the hut and sighed. Then her eyes hardened and she grabbed her bow. Sango soon emerged in her exterminator outfit. She and Miroku exchanged a quick look that showed that they had been thinking the same thing. They nodded slightly. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust... and one less undead miko walking the earth.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Sango and I could take care of it ourselves." Miroku said softly as he stepped in front of her. She looked up into his concerned, dark eyes and smiled at him warmly. One small hand reached out and cupped his cheek.

"Thank you, but I have to do this. I have to know what is going on. I owe it to myself... to all of us." She blushed and dropped her eyes. Miroku's heart sped up to triple time. She had just acknowledged the change in their relationship. He removed her hand from his cheek and gently kissed the palm, before giving it a light squeeze. He knew that this was going to be hard on her.

"If you are sure, but we are right behind you. You aren't alone." Kagome looked at her two companions and felt her heart warm. Sango was smiling at her encouragingly. When Kagome returned the girl's smile, Sango picked up her boomerang and headed for the door.

"Then let's go." They dashed out into the night. They were chasing one stupid hanyou and the priestess that he had once loved.

Kagome didn't know what was going to happen next. She didn't want to think about the pain. She would protect Inu Yasha, even from himself. There was no way that she was going to let her incarnate suck her friend into hell. Her friend... her heart twisted. His decision to follow Kikyo even after the events of the day showed her that he had apparently made his decision. Strangely, that thought didn't tear her heart as much as it usually would. She knew the reason for that was at her side. She couldn't lie and say that it didn't hurt at all, it did, but she could bear it now. She wasn't alone. Maybe it would be best if Inu Yasha stayed with Kikyo. Not in hell, but with her just the same. Then they would all be free of the confusion and indecision.

She steeled herself for what they might find when they reached the pair. Pain in her thoughts was one thing, but actually seeing it was always worse. It was going to be painful, but she had the support of her friends... and she had Miroku. She found herself blushing again. Kagome knew that the confrontation was coming soon. They were close. And she knew exactly where they were headed, after all, it was rather fitting.

************************************************************************

Inu Yasha reached the clearing where the Bone Eater's Well stood. There Kikyo waited in the center. She was looking at him with an unreadable emotion in her eyes. His eyes drifted closed and he took a deep breath.

"Why did you do it Kikyo?"

"To what are you referring Inu Yasha?"

"You know damned well what I am talking about. Why did you tell Kagome that I was a part of your scheme to steal her soul?"

"Because I knew it would hurt her, the same reason that I told her how often you come to see me. Now she knows that we belong together, that she is just a shell of the woman you long to be with. I thought it would break your bond, but she is more trusting than I gave her credit for, the fool. But mostly I did it because I enjoyed it."

"She is no one's shell Kikyo. Kagome is Kagome, no one else. She is as different from you as night and day. And you won't hurt her again."

"Are you going to stop me Inu Yasha? Could you kill me, after all your pretty words about wanting to protect and save me?" He hung his head.

"I don't know. Please don't make me find out. But it isn't only me, she has others that watch over her as well. They have also sent their warnings." Her eyes narrowed slightly at his words. Then she cocked her head as if listening to something that only she could hear. A cold smile touched her lips. _The little fool is coming again. I didn't succeed in driving them apart this morning, the girl's trust was too strong. But her heart is weak. Now she would use that to her advantage. Yes, this would do very well._ She thought.

"Inu Yasha, don't you remember how it once was?" Kikyo walked over to him, her eyes now soft and full of emotion. Her voice was gentle. He wondered what had brought about the abrupt change in her demeanor. "When we were together? When you loved me? Would you go back to that time if you could?" Memories flooded his mind and he sighed softly. 

"Of course I remember. How could I forget... I never stopped loving you. I would go back in an instant." As soon as he said the words, he wondered about the truth of them. Would he really?

He heard a gasp from behind him and knew instinctively who it was. She had set him up. The cold smile on Kikyo's face as she looked over his shoulder made him shudder. He knew that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Changing Hearts?

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company. I do however own this story idea... I think.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the reviews, I thrive on them. As I said before, I think that the end is in sight for this story... if my imagination lets me go. Keep letting me know who you want Kagome to end up with... although if the results remain as one sided as they have been, perhaps I will only have to write one ending. I am glad that you all are enjoying this, I am too. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Enough from me, as always, read and enjoy!

************************************************************************

Chapter 7

Inu Yasha spun around as soon as he heard the gasp of pain. He found Kagome on her knees, holding her stomach as if she had been struck. Sango and Miroku glared at him as they tried to comfort the girl. Behind him Kikyo cold laughter made him shudder again. She had done this on purpose. He whimpered softly.

His friends were helping Kagome back to her feet. He saw her flash a smile at the monk, but when she looked at him, he couldn't believe the change in her. Her face was pale and her eyes were emotionless. What bothered him most though was her lack of tears. What could that mean? He hated her tears, but he knew that they were part of what helped her forgive him. She shed her anger, pain and frustration in them. Did this mean he was beyond forgiveness. 

He just watched in shock as she drew her bow and placed an arrow to the string. She leveled it directly at him. He flashed back to the day that Kikyo had sealed him fifty years ago. Hadn't she looked exactly like this? This time he knew that he deserved it. He really had betrayed her. He had basically said that he wished that she had never existed. Kikyo was still laughing. He saw her mouth something... _I'm sorry. _ He hurt her and yet she was apologizing to him. That was so like Kagome that he just had to smile even as her arrow left the string.

************************************************************************

Kagome had felt the pain of his words shoot through her heart as if they had been on fire. It had literally driven her to her knees. Sango and Miroku had been at her side instantly, but neither one knew what to do, but to take her hands in their own and wait to see what she would do next. Sango was whispering something, but Kagome didn't really hear it. She shook her head, trying to tell Sango that she couldn't listen to her right then. She was lost in her own thoughts. Apparently Inu Yasha didn't even think of her as a friend. He thought of her as... nothing. All he wanted was to go back fifty years to the woman that he loved. She could feel the tears wanting to flow, but she fought them back. She would not cry. She wouldn't give either of them the satisfaction. 

"I am fine. Could you help me up please?" she whispered to her companions. Their gentle hands steadied her, and she felt Miroku squeeze her hand again before letting go. She looked up at him and smiled. She was glad that he was there.

Now it was time to take care of business, later they would have to talk. She willed herself to go blank, she didn't want Inu Yasha to see what she was feeling or thinking. Finally she looked up at him and saw confusion and then panic flash in his eyes. She drew her bow and placed an arrow to the string. As she raised it, one thought flashed through her mind, and she mouthed it without realizing it. _I'm sorry_. His eyes widened in shock and then a small smile flitted across his face, as she let the arrow fly. 

************************************************************************

They had reached the clearing in time see and hear Kikyo's questions. Miroku had braced himself for Inu Yasha's answer, but couldn't stop the anger that welled up from his very soul when he heard it. The bastard had basically wished that Kagome had never existed. How could he say something so crass, even if he thought that they were alone. He saw Kikyo's expression change to one of malice and victory. She had known what she was doing. She had probably waited for them to arrive.

Then Kagome had gasped in pain and dropped to her knees. All thoughts of the others left his mind as he went to her. She was so pale. He felt helpless, he didn't know what to do to comfort her. He took her hand and covered it with both of his, trying to convey his emotions through it. Sango had taken her other hand and was whispering something to her, but it was so low that he didn't hear what it was.

"I am fine. Could you help me up please?" She asked in a whisper so low it was barely there. They did as she asked. He gave her hand a squeeze and she looked up at him and smiled. His heart did a flip. He saw gratitude, warmth, and a promise in her eyes. They would talk later. 

Then Kagome turned to face the two that had caused her pain. He did the same. He was trying to figure out how to get the half-demon to move so that he could suck the priestess into the void. He had warned him that it was going to happen. If it was just him, he would suck the hanyou in as well. But he knew that Kagome wouldn't forgive him for doing so. He risked a glance at the girl who now owned his heart, and his jaw dropped. She had an arrow aimed directly at Inu Yasha's chest. He saw her say _I'm sorry_. Just before she let it go. He turned back just in time to see a smile cross the hanyou's features.

************************************************************************

Sango couldn't believe what she had just heard. Damn them both, but especially the miko. She knew that she had planned it. She had watched her expression change the moment she stopped speaking. Kikyo had been looking directly at Kagome the entire time. Sango, her anger raging like a caged animal, was reaching for her boomerang when Kagome had collapsed with a gasp.

She dropped to her knees beside the girl and took her hand. She saw that Miroku had done the same, covering her small one with both of his. 

"Let me take care of her Kagome. I will end this once and for all." Kagome shook her head distractedly, but didn't say a word. She just sat there for a few more minutes in silence.

"I am fine. Could you help me up please?" She steadied her friend, and didn't miss the small moment that passed between Kagome and Miroku. She smiled and then turned her attention back to her prey. The miko would not leave this clearing. As she was reaching for her boomerang, she saw Kagome move out of the corner of her eye. She turned and was amazed to see arrow pointed directly at Inu Yasha. Her eyes widened and she returned her gaze to Inu Yasha. She saw his panic, his shame and lastly a smile, just before Kagome's arrow began its flight.


	8. Chapter 8

Changing Hearts?

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and pals. That credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the story idea...I think.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It looks like this will be the last chapter, before the ending. I wanted to say thank you for your lovely reviews, they make the ideas come faster. Sorry it took longer than usual for me to post this last chapter, but it was really difficult for me to make it so that Kagome ended up with someone other than Inu Yasha. But here it is, I hope that you like it. Now, lets see how this one is going to turn out, what do you say? As always, read and enjoy.

************************************************************************

Chapter 8

Inu Yasha watched as Kagome's arrow streaked toward him. Time seemed to slow as he studied the girl that had come to mean so much to him. He understood why she was doing this, and he held no grudge. He deserved it. He had betrayed her. Inu Yasha took time to memorize her features. A slight breeze was tossing her hair around her shoulders, and the emotionless shield she had erected, cracked. He saw pain and sorrow, for him, not for herself. He saw that once again she had forgiven him. But most of all, he saw her love. It seemed different somehow though. Something had changed. It didn't matter, now he had something to dream of that was sweet and pure, unlike the betrayal and rage he had dealt with the last time he had lived through this nightmare. This time the only treachery he had to live with was his own. He closed his eyes with a sigh, waiting for the arrow to strike its mark. He didn't see the anger and disappointment flash in her eyes.

Kagome watched as her arrow flew toward the hanyou. Time seemed to slow for her as well. She watched his face as his emotions flitted across it. Shame, despair and acceptance quickly followed each other. She couldn't hold the icy facade any longer, and her heart reached out to touch him. He seemed to know, because peace washed over his features and he closed his eyes waiting for the end. _He believed that she was capable of this_. The thought ran through her mind, causing her to get angry and be disappointed all at once. _After all that they had been through together, he still believed that she would be able to kill him_. Because Kikyo had done it fifty years ago. He really did only think of her as a carbon copy of his first love. With that thought, time resumed its normal speed, and once more the arrow raced toward its intended target. Just before it reached him, Kagome screamed.

"Sit." He plunged to the ground and the arrow continued on through the space that had been occupied by his heart just a second before. Inu Yasha managed to roll over onto his back just in time to watch Kagome's arrow burst into brilliant white flames as it streaked towards its goal. Kikyo was still laughing, and didn't see the danger until it was almost too late. She moved and the arrow thudded harmlessly into her shoulder. The dead priestess pulled it out and looked at it incredulously. The stupid little girl had tried to purify her. Kikyo's soulless eyes sought out her reincarnation. For this she would pay with her life, and in the process her soul would be returned to its proper owner.

Their eyes met with an almost audible clash. Kagome had put another arrow to the string, and now Kikyo had done the same. But while Kagome's arrow was pointed again at the miko, Kikyo's was pointed down at the hanyou. Her intent was clear, if Kagome were to loose her arrow, Kikyo would do the same. They were at a impasse, and neither miko planned to back down.

Miroku and Sango had watched this silent confrontation with awe. The girl they knew seemed to possess an inner calm that they had never seen before. If Miroku hadn't been in love with her before, his heart would have gone to her in that moment. Kagome's eyes were clear and bright, her cheeks lightly flushed and her purity could be seen as a bright white aura that surrounded her and pulsed with every beat of her heart. She was lovely. He smiled, his heart feeling full for the first time since he was a child. He then shook his head and turned his attention back to the battle of wills that was transpiring in the clearing. There was no way that Kagome would risk Inu Yasha's life, so their stalemate would hold for the time being. He looked at Sango and finally caught her eye. He nodded at her, and her face became grim. Miroku reached out and touched Kagome's arm and saw her smile and nod slightly. She trusted them completely. They turned and sprinted away from the clearing. _Be safe until I return Angel. _

Inu Yasha was still trying to comprehend what had happened. Kagome had saved his life at the last second. No, she had never intended to take it in the first place. He cursed himself for a fool. He should have known that she would never do that. When she had been told that he had plotted to take her soul, she hadn't believed Kikyo for an instant, her trust in him had been that strong. He hadn't trusted her for a second, believing that she would seal him the moment he saw the arrow in her hand. He almost gasped aloud when it hit him that she hadn't been apologizing for his death, but for the pain that she would cause by taking Kikyo from him. He really was a damn fool. 

He sat on the ground between the two women and tried to decide what he should do. If he chose a side now, there would be no going back later. When he heard the sound of running footsteps, he expected to see his friends charging forward, and felt a sneaking sense of relief. He wouldn't have to make a decision after all. They would take care of this. What he didn't expect was to see the monk and the exterminator running back toward the village. They had left her alone? How could they do that? He snorted at himself. He had been doing the same thing for weeks, how could he judge them? Shame washed over him as Kikyo's cold laughter once again filled the clearing.

"So now you have no one." Kikyo laughed. "Your friends are gone and the man you love will join me in hell."

"I won't let you take Inu Yasha to hell, Kikyo. He may be a jerk but he doesn't deserve that. No one deserves to spend eternity with you. I wouldn't even wish that on Naraku." Kikyo's laughter cut off abruptly and her eyes narrowed.

"How dare you speak to me like that. You are nothing but a shell of who I once was."

"You need to get some new material. I have heard that so often that it doesn't even sting any longer. Besides, you are the one without a soul of your own, to me that makes you the shell." Inu Yasha sat on the ground, watching the battle of wills rage above him. He was very surprised that Kagome was holding her own, in fact she seemed to be winning the verbal battle. 

"Shut up." Kikyo hissed. 

"No, I won't. I have an offer for you."

"What could you possibly offer me that I would want?" She arched an eyebrow. "Unless you plan to return my soul?"

"Get over it. Its mine. No, what I am offering is Inu Yasha... with two conditions." Kagome heard the hanyou's gasp of pained surprise, but wouldn't look at him.

"You got my attention girl. What are these conditions of yours?"

"You must promise to never come near me or my friends again. You make me ill." Kikyo's eyes narrowed, but she remained silent. Kagome took that as ascent and continued. "Secondly, you will not take Inu Yasha to hell. I will relinquish any holds that I have on him. He wants to be with you, and I won't stop him. Live out your...life...death...whatever, but not in hell." Kikyo seemed to consider this for awhile and then looked at Kagome.

"You realize that you are pleading the case of a half demon who has admitted that if he could, he would take back having ever met you and friends that deserted you in your time of need. I don't understand. What do you get out of this deal?"

"I don't expect you to understand Kikyo. I will get peace of mind and a clear conscience. It won't matter if I am alone or not, I know that the people that I care about will be safe and happy. That is all that matters to me."

"Very well, I accept your terms." She looked down at the hanyou and smirked. "You are mine again, Inu Yasha. She no longer wants you. Now, come to me." She lowered her bow at the same time Kagome dropped hers. He got to his feet slowly, no longer looking at Kagome. Slowly he went to stand behind the dead priestess.

"Good bye, Inu Yasha. I hope that you see this is for the best." He looked into her eyes and saw something flicker in them, almost as if she were trying to tell him something. "Be happy." She gave him a sad smile then turned and began to walk away. He watched her walk away without looking back. His decision had been made for him. He suddenly wished more than anything, that he could go back in time just a few minutes to make the decision on his own. Now that it had been made, he knew what his choice should have been.

"Fool." Kikyo watched her walk away for a moment, then raised her bow and had fired an arrow in the blink of an eye. "You know as well as I do that he will never be mine completely while you still live." Inu Yasha was stunned into immobility by Kikyo's treachery. The arrow was picking up speed as it flew toward the unsuspecting miko.

The clearing then burst into motion. Sango's boomerang intercepted the arrow just before it would have hit the younger girl. Knowing that he would never be able to reach Kagome in time, he roared in rage and pain. He raked Kikyo's back with his claws, leaving deep, bloodless gashes in her back. She stumbled forward, away from the hanyou. When she turned and knocked another arrow, to fire it at him, Miroku stepped from the shadows of the forest and opened the void. With a scream of anger and terror, Kikyo was sucked within. He wrapped the rosary around his hand with a flourish.

"Well, I did warn her." He said with a satisfied smile. In his opinion, the hole in his hand had never been put to better use.

Inu Yasha had watched the events transpire with wide eyes. They had planned this all along? Maybe Kagome hadn't meant what she had said then. He walked toward her, hope in his golden eyes. Kagome still hadn't turned to face him, she was watching as Sango came toward her with a smile. The demon exterminator looked at the arrow in her weapon and pulled it out with a grimace of disgust.

"She attacked you, just as you thought she would."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they ran toward the clearing, they had been discussing what kind of confrontation that they should expect. Kagome stopped suddenly. The other two ran on for a few seconds before realizing that they were alone, and returned to the girl.

"I am going to try to purify her. She has caused too much pain and grief as it is. Too many souls have been stolen. It is going to end today, one way or the other." Kagome chuckled ruefully. "We all know that I am not the best shot, so if I miss, I want you two to leave me."

"No!" They shouted in unison. She smiled at their loyalty.

"Listen to me. If she sees you leave, she may lower her guard a little. It won't surprise her, after all, Inu Yasha leaves me all the time. I will offer her a choice, and I am betting that she will take it. But I also expect her betrayal. I need you to be ready for that if it happens. I am trusting you both... with my life." She looked at them earnestly. She saw Sango nod her understanding, although she still didn't seem to want to go along with it. Even the thought that she might be deserting her best friend made her wince. However, she saw the merit in this course of action, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Miroku wasn't even pretending to go along with it. He was shaking his head in stubborn refusal.

"I will not leave your side."

"Miroku please, I need your help. So this can be over..." she pleaded. She wanted him to leave her in a situation where she expected to be betrayed. What if something went wrong and they couldn't protect her? What if she died? He groaned and pulled her into a panicked hug. She returned the embrace for a moment and then pushed him away gently. "I told you, I trust you both. Nothing will happen to me, with you watching over me. Please?" He didn't trust his voice so he gave an abrupt nod instead. "Good. Now let's go get this over with."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

"Yeah, and you both saved me, just as I knew you would." She smiled and turned to see where Miroku was, but instead found herself looking into golden eyes. They stared at one another for a moment in silence. "I guess I put my trust in the right people..." she said softly. "...this time." Inu Yasha dropped his eyes. From his place by the well, Miroku watched as his two friends talk. Suddenly he turned away, he didn't want to know if his heart was going to break in the next few minutes.

"Kagome..."

"I am sorry that she is gone, Inu Yasha."

"I am free now Kagome. We can be together. My heart isn't divided any longer." She looked into his eyes and smiled at him warmly, but he saw sadness in her gaze as well. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Yes, you are, you are free from both of us. Your heart isn't divided because there is only one of us outside the void. I love you Inu Yasha, you are my friend, but that is all that we can ever be. Can you honestly tell me that when you look at me you don't see her?" Inu Yasha looked away from her and she nodded. "That's what I thought. I need to be with someone who wants to be with me because of who I am, not for someone that I resemble." 

"Kagome, I am sorry." 

"I know that Inu Yasha and I forgive you. Now there is someone that I have to talk to..." her voice trailed off as she walked toward the monk. He was sitting on the lip of the well and didn't turn at the sound of her approach. 

"Have you come to say good bye?" He asked. His voice was thick with apprehension. She stepped in front of him and waited until he looked at her. 

"No, I have come to say hello." She whispered as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He pulled her into his warm embrace and held her tightly, almost as if he were afraid she would disappear.

"I was so worried..."

"I told you I would be fine. But you know, you saved me in more ways than one..."

"No more than you saved me, Angel." He lowered his head and kissed her again. They were oblivious to the others watching them from the opposite side of the clearing. When they separated, they just grinned at each other like fools. 

Sango had a look of longing in her eyes that she quickly hid. She hoped that she would find happiness like that one day. With a sigh, she turned and headed back to the village. She saw Inu Yasha walk off with his head hung low and his ears flattened against his skull. She felt bad for the hanyou, he had lost both of the women that he loved in a matter of moments. Oh well, he would snap out of it eventually, after all, they had a jewel to complete and a demon to defeat.

Inu Yasha watched the pair as they were reunited at the well. He felt his heart break a little, but when he saw how happy Kagome and the monk looked together, he couldn't hold a grudge. _Be happy._ He thought as he walked off into the forest. _Am I doomed to be alone forever?_

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok everyone, don't shoot me. I know things haven't come full circle, but there is a reason for that. I needed to end this one here, because there is an alternate ending in which Kagome ends up with Inu Yasha, and I didn't want to have to rewrite more than a chapter. If you all want to see that, just let me know, it is in your hands. Otherwise, yes, there is a sequel in the making... I am going to see if I can convince Sango and Inu Yasha to give it a go. Just remember when the sequel comes around... This one ended with Kagome and Miroku together. Later...

Jewels Light = D

  
************************************************************************


	9. Alternate Ending

Changing Hearts?

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and Company. That credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the story idea.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, for all you die hard I/K fans (myself included...it almost killed me to put her with someone else) here is the alternate ending that I promised. This chapter is especially for LaraWinner and Leena, my constant reviewers and encouragement. Thank you so much. I hope that you like it. Please read and enjoy! = P

************************************************************************

Chapter 8--Alternate Ending

Inu Yasha stared at the arrow as it flew toward him. As he watched, time seemed to slow down, and all that existed were himself, Kagome and the arrow that was between them. It was almost as if fate were giving him a chance to make things right before he died. He knew that he had hurt her terribly, and even if he deserved this punishment, he still couldn't believe that she would sentence him to the same nightmare that she had awakened him from. Her little gasp of pain at his words had shot through his heart, causing more pain than any arrow ever could. Guilt and shame had flooded his soul. Kagome would get angry, and she might 'Sit' him until he was black and blue, but she wouldn't kill him. There had to be some other explanation, and he trusted her judgment.

That hit him like a ton of bricks. He trusted her, even though she had just fired an arrow directly at his heart. This little slip of a girl who was so constantly, irritatingly cheerful and enthusiastic had won his trust through her selfless actions and risking her own life time and again to save his own. In doing that, she had somehow also won his heart, and not just a piece of it, but the entire thing. He loved Kagome. He didn't know if she would give him the chance, but if by some miracle she did forgive him, he was going to spend the rest of his life trying to make up for all the pain and sorrow he had caused.

He hadn't wanted to admit that Kikyo had become an obligation... it made him feel like he was abandoning her. He had loved her, and his memory always would, but the emphasis was now on the past tense. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that if he were on the other end of Kikyo's arrow, trust would be the last thing on his mind. Fifty years ago, he hadn't trusted her completely when she had been kind and generous. Her actions of the last few moments had proven that woman was gone. She had deliberately set him up, twice. Kikyo had tried to kill his friends and Kagome, twice. That was unforgivable. He growled low in his throat.

Kagome was watching the emotions play in Inu Yasha's golden eyes. She watched as guilt and shame battled with disbelief. The disbelief won out until it was pushed back by something completely unexpected. Trust. Trust in her and what she was about to do, no matter how it must look to him. The last emotion that she saw fill his eyes almost drove her to her knees again. Love. What she had hoped for but never actually expected to see. And it was directed at her, not her incarnate. Inu Yasha loved her. She couldn't keep up the icy barrier that she had erected around her heart any longer. She had to let him know how she felt. What his trust meant to her. That she loved him too. She poured all of her emotion into her eyes and smiled at him weakly. She also had to let him know what was going on, but how could she do that without alerting the laughing miko behind him?

Inu Yasha watched the ice in Kagome's eyes break up with the warmth of the emotions under it. She forgave him. And could that possibly be what he hoped it was... did she love him too? His heart began to pound. Behind those emotions he saw her eyes flicker. There was something else that she wanted to tell him, but it wasn't coming through. It felt almost like a warning. What could she possibly be warning him about? The apology that she made flashed across his memory, but he couldn't make the correlation. He watched as her eyes dropped to the arrow, which was still slowly making its way toward him then flick to his shoulder and drop to the ground. What?

There was a click in his head and his ears twitched at his own stupidity. Everything made sense, once you saw the pattern. The arrow hadn't been aimed at him at all, he was just a decoy for her real target. Kikyo. He had forgotten that she was standing behind him. The apology hadn't been for shooting him, but for the pain she was going to cause for removing her incarnate from his life. Kagome was a constant amazement to him, how could she always put others in front of herself? He smiled slightly to let her know that he understood and prepared himself for the inevitable. Time then returned to its normal speed, and their awareness of the others in the clearing returned with it.

Miroku had watched the silent exchange and knew he had lost the woman of his dreams before he had ever really had her. They had gotten closer, but the bond between her and Inu Yasha was too strong to break. He would now step back into his role as her friend and traveling companion, as if this had never happened. He just wanted her to be happy, and it looked as if the hanyou had finally made that his priority as well. But these were thoughts for later, he had to concentrate on the confrontation between the two mikos.

Sango had also watched the exchange, but she had also been keeping her eye on Kikyo. The undead priestess was laughing coldly, but she was also watching them intently. When she saw Kagome's mask crack, she had stopped laughing instantly and was now glaring at the younger girl. The exterminator wondered if anyone else had noticed, but a quick glance at her companions told her that they hadn't. They were too wrapped up in their loves. So it would be up to her, if something went wrong. Well, she could handle that.

Kagome watched as the arrow picked up speed again. She had to time this just right, so that she caught Kikyo unaware. It was then that she noticed that the miko was watching her closely, her eyes colder than they had been before. Did she know? Well, it was too late to do anything about it now.

"Sit!" Kagome screamed. Inu Yasha plummeted to the ground as the arrow passed through the space that he had just occupied a second before. Kikyo's eyes widened and she moved, but not quickly enough. The arrow thudded harmlessly into her shoulder. She reached up and pulled out the shaft, looking at it as if she had never seen one before. The little witch had tried to purify her! For that alone, she would die. Then Kikyo would get back the rest of her soul and the man that was supposed to be hers and hers alone.

In the space of three heartbeats, Kikyo had drawn her bow and fired an arrow at the girl. This time there was no time distortion, just the twang of the string and the zip of the arrow slicing through the air. Kagome didn't even have time to scream. Just before the arrow hit her, a red and white streak materialized out of nowhere. Kagome's eyes flew wide as she saw Inu Yasha's eyes flare with pain as the arrow embedded itself in his back.

"No." Her voice came out in a strengthless whisper. She looked down into the face of the man that she loved more than life itself, as he lay motionless at her feet. Rage boiled within her, and the latent miko powers that she possessed blossomed around her.

Sango had thrown her boomerang the moment that she saw the arrow leave the string, and missed. Just was she was about to catch the weapon for another throw, she was tossed aside by a bolt of white light that streaked across the clearing. Miroku was about to open the void when he felt the increase in the energy near him. He looked at Kagome and knew what was about to happen. He threw himself to the ground. Knowing that he could do nothing to help in the battle, he crawled over to Inu Yasha to inspect the damage. Luckily Kikyo hadn't used a purifying arrow, she had wanted Kagome to suffer. Anger welled up again, and he hoped that he would get a chance to use the void. He removed the arrow as gently as he could. The hanyou groaned in pain.

Kagome was surrounded by a brilliant white aura in which blue bolts of electricity crackled. Kikyo had shot Inu Yasha. Now she would pay. Hurting her was one thing, but no one hurt the people that she loved. She lifted a hand and a bolt of pure energy shot out toward the undead miko. It wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground.

"No more Kikyo. I release all of the souls that you have stolen so that they may find peace and I am reclaiming the part of my own that you still retain. Return to hell, where you belong." Kikyo shrieked in anger as the souls left her. Within moments, nothing remained of the priestess but a bit of dust. Kagome dropped to her knees beside Inu Yasha, sobbing uncontrollably.

Miroku and Sango had gotten to their feet and were watching the young girl with awe. That kind of power was truly amazing. With an unspoken agreement, they decided to return to the village. These two needed to be alone. Miroku placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and she reached up and gave it a small squeeze. The smile he gave her spoke volumes. He understood her decision and wished her well. He would always be there if she needed him... as a friend. She nodded through her tears. He would make someone very happy some day. 

"Why the tears?" Inu Yasha whispered softly. Kagome looked down at him with a frown, the tears still flowing.

"Because you are an idiot and got yourself shot."

"Oh. Are you okay?" Kagome nodded and sniffled. Inu Yasha rolled over onto his side and put his head in her lap. "I'm glad, I didn't think that I was going to make it in time. Kikyo..." His eyes widened with the remembered threat that she represented. He tried to get to his feet but Kagome stopped him with a gentle push.

"Its over Inu Yasha. She is gone."

"Gone?" He repeated, not understanding how it had happened. Kagome took his confusion for sorrow and bowed her head. She began to pet his ears without realizing what she was doing. Inu Yasha tried to block out the sensations that her touch had brought so that he could hear what she was saying.

"Yes, gone. I am sorry..."

"What the hell are you sorry for? She tried to shoot you three times, she shot me twice and tried to make you think that I..."

"Shh... I told you, its over."

"Kagome, I know that I hurt you. If you want to be with Miroku, I understand. He probably is better for you. There is something that I have to tell you first... this probably isn't the best time... but I want you to know that... I mean...uh... I love you." He stammered. His heart seemed to stop beating as he waited for her reply. She just looked at him calmly for a long moment.

"I know."

"What?" He growled, looking at her in disbelief. He had just made a declaration of love and all that she could say was... I know? "That's all that you have to say?" He demanded.

"Yep. I know that you love me. You told me earlier, when time stood still." He smiled as he remembered those endless seconds. Yeah, he supposed that he had. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her stroking his ears. She leaned down and whispered softly. "I love you too."


End file.
